1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to a slider electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, slider electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are becoming increasingly popular. A slider electronic device is generally configured with a first body, a second body and a slide mechanism connecting the first and the second bodies. A keypad is configured in the first body, and a display is configured in the second body. The second body slides over the first body via the slide mechanism, thereby opening or closing the slider electronic device.
A typical slide mechanism includes a main plate, a slide plate and two springs. The main plate is fixed to the first body and the slide plate is fixed to the second body of the slider electronic device. Opposite ends of each spring are fastened to the main plate and the slide plate respectively.
However, the structure of the conventional slider electronic device is unduly complex and complicated to assemble.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.